Not All The Same
by TheWaffleOtaku
Summary: Mike Schmidt gets a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and gets mixed up with the big bad boss himself, who happens to dispise all humans in existence. Watch how Mike softens this bear's heart and lets him understand that all humans are not the same. CAUTION: YAOI Rated M for sexi tiems later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

"HAAAALLLLLLLPPPPPP MEEEEEEE!" The now former security guard screamed as he ran out of the pizzeria.

"Comforting." I sarcastically mumbled to myself. After that slightly traumatizing experience, I decided to go home and rethink my life choices.

I came back the next day.

"Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Where dreams (and nightmares) come true! I'm Fredrick, call me Freddie" I began to tune him out, looking at the animatronics, who seemed to be staring into my soul. This frightened me just a tad, so I shivered and decided to look

somewhere else.

"Um… Mr. Fazbear, I wanted to know if that security guard job is still open." The smile fell off of his face as his mood darkened.

"Oh. Very well then. Follow me." He led me into a dark office with four buttons, two on either side. It was compact and straightforward. "Press the red buttons _only_ if you have to. You will have to." He led me out of the office back into the light. Thank God. "You get $120 at the end of the week. You will start tomorrow at 12:00 AM. Your shift ends at 6:00 AM." After that strange and creepy little _thing _that just happened, I went to my humble little apartment.

I got home half-way scared and half-way curious. _What did he mean by that I will have to? I mean, who would rob that kind of place? _I finally decided to do some research on the topic. I booted up my Macintosh and searched "Freddy Fazbear" on Archie(1993 search engine). A plethora of articles popped up. None of them good. _Child's frontal lobe bitten off in 1987 by animatronic fox dubbed "Mangle" at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The child seems to be okay. _

I stared at the screen with shock and disbelief and I decided to read on.

_Jeremy Fitzgerald. Age 23. Date of death: November 14th, 1987._

_Place of Death: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Additional Information: Jeremy Fitzgerald worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for 6 days as a night guard. He went missing on Sunday, November 13th and announced deceased on Monday, November _

_14th,1987._

"Dude." The fear started to shake my entire being realizing that rent was due soon and I didn't have the time to find another job.

"I'm totally gonna die." I wailed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was time for me to prepare my imminent death. 11:30 was the time and I was practically crawling to my car.

I arrived at my dreaded workplace and I unlocked the doors with the key that Freddie gave me. The animatronics were on the stage staring into my soul with glowing red eyes as I crept past into my office.

I sat down in the desk chair and settled in to take in my surroundings and somehow get comfortable with my imminent death. _uh...uh hello? Chances are if you're hearing this message, you have made a very poor career choice. _Crap. I'm definitely screwed now. _Uh.. the animatronics tend to… roam at night so they're servos won't get locked up, so just press those buttons if they decide to give you a little visit. They will most likely think you are an endoskeleton without a costume and thats against the rules here at the pizzeria. So... they will try to shove you into the suit. _I swiftly pressed all of the buttons. _But, we have limited power due to budget cuts soo you should only close them when you absolutely have to. _ Crap. I press the buttons again to open the doors. I noticed a little tablet in front of me and picked it up. I turned it on and saw a little percentage at the bottom of the screen. 65%. It was only 2::30. I rapidly checked all of the cameras but stopped at the show stage. I got to take a closer look at the big bad boss himself. Freddy Fazbear. If you looked at him long enough he was kinda cute, actually. I gave myself a well-deserved slap on the face. I needed to focus more on saving my own life than thinking about how _cute_ an anthropomorphic bear is. I checked the lights. Thank God I did. A chicken, Chica the chicken if my memory is correct was at the door, beak wide in what looked like… a smile? None of that mattered. What mattered was how fast my finger could make contact with that red button. I was staring at freddy for so long, I forgot that Chica had left the show stage.

"Come on! Your mean!" My eyes almost popped out of my skull.

"YOU CAN TALK ON YOUR OWN?!" I screamed in horror and curiosity. Mostly horror.

"Well I can sing, can't I?" The animatronic chicken

giggled. I realized that I was wasting battery and cautiously pressed the door button. "Thanks, sweety!" she sang

"Isn't that, like, a part of your programming or something?"

"Nooooo! We don't have programming, silly!"

"So you're possessed?"

"Yep!" She chimed as if it were nothing.

"Well aren't you 'gonna kill me or something?"

"You're an endoskeleton in the nakey! we're only gonna put 'ya in a suit!"

"WAIT! I'M NOT AN ENDOSKELETON, I'M THE NIGHT GUARD!" I screamed just before she could snatch me up. The expression on her face was a mix of confusion, dumbfoundedness, and a hint of amusement. Then, her mood saddened.

"So… all of this time, we've been stuffing _people_ in suits...not endoskeletons?…"

Then it hit me. _They didn't know._ "I'm.. I'm just gonna go tell the others." Chica stuttered.

"I'll.. come with you." We walked into one of the party rooms and she closed her eyelids and she opened them and they turned blank white.

"I paged the others."

"Yarrr! Great job, Lass! You caught ''im!" His expression changed as soon as he saw Chica. "Aye. What be the matter, lass?" It was at this moment that freddy frantically, yet slowly ran in.

"What's wrong, Chica?" His eyes darted to me immediately and his entire demeanor changed. "DID HE DO IT?!" He screamed with fury. I don't know what was wrong with me but instead of fear, I was filled with admiration. He was so concerned for Chica. Well, She, Foxy and Bonnie are pretty much all that he has to call family. Instead of hatred, I felt sympathy for the poor bear. While I was in my dream-like state, I was launched into the air and slammed into a wall.

"FREDDY! STOP!" Chica cried. "It's not him… IT'S US!" She keeled over sobbing

"What? What could we have possibly done wrong? We caught all of the rule-breaking endoskeletons!"

"That's the problem! They weren't endoskeletons."

"Then what were they?" Freddy angrily questioned.

"Um… Mr. Fazbear, sir… can you please get off of me… maybe?" I squealed. Bonnie was just walking in now.

"Hey! What's the big idea with all this freakin' noise?! Can't a decent rabbit charge his own battery pack!?" Bonnie yelled. He looked up at the scene in front of him and the sleep got knocked right out of him. Quit literally. Foxy lunged at bonnie before Freddy could and good thing he did because I think he would have gotten a lot more than a few rips.

"Aye! Cool it! They be havin' a moment thar!"

"YOU'RE THE ONES WHO SHOULD COOL IT! Jeez ya' didn't have to friggin jump on top of me, man!"

Freddy's anger was growing by the second. "WHAT. WERE. THEY?" Freddy repeated.

"Humans." She uttered. His face stayed the same.

"And?" He spat with hatred. Chica's face twisted into a mixture of anger, sadness, and confusion.

"Not all Humans are the same, Freddy."

"Aye." Foxy said solemnly.

"They are to me." He spat. He turned around and left with a sense of coldness and anger trailing behind him.

Bonnie got up from the ground and dusted himself off. " Well then… It's almost six." he said glancing up at the wall clock. "You were lucky this time. Don't come back tomorrow or he really won't be happy."Foxy was already gone and chica was crouched down sobbing into her knees.

"Are.. are you okay?" I asked hesitantly

"Yes." She whispered as she wiped the oil tears from her face. "Go sure you come back tomorrow. I will make sure to protect you. I need to tell you some things."

I tiptoed out of the door of that hellish place.

My head was swimming with questions. Why does Freddy hate people? Doesn't he work with children? WHO POSSESSED THEM?! I thought my mind had enough for the night so I just drove home in my 1980 Ford Taunus.


	3. Chapter 3

Home. I rip a rent due notice off of my door as I open it. Now it was time for me to think of whether I should go back and risk my life to learn disturbing secrets from a chicken, or stay at home and find a new, much safer job. My irritating curiosity got the best of me and I chose the secret chicken. I fixed myself a steaming bowl of ramen and went to bed.

I was woken up by the sound of my screeching alarm clock at 10:00 in the morning. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and drag myself out of bed and slug to the shower. I get out of the shower, get dressed and fixed myself a nice bowl of gourmet corn flakes. Like every day. I went out of my apartment and snuck past the landlord's room only to find the stout lady at the bottom of the stairs tapping her foot and obviously waiting for me.

" . Your rent is duue!" she sang in a condescending sing-song voice.

"I know. I'll have it by the end of the week." I groan this well-rehearsed line.

" , I'm very tired of hearing that each week, you know that right?"

"I mean it this time for sure." I'm already getting dog tired of this conversation and if it keeps up any longer I would be late for work. "I'm very sorry, but if you really want that money by the end of this week, you are going to have to let me leave for work."

"well then… I'm very sorry I bothered you, _Mr. Schmidt_!" she spat in a huff. I looked down at my watch and saw the time. _11:30. Shit! I'm gonna be late! _I ran out of the door and jumped in to my junk-mobile. I rushed off to the haunted pizzeria and opened it's doors. "Time to take care of some business."


End file.
